


Social Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Orphaned OC, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), To Be Continued, barely a pairing, making amends, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark's son, my original character, meets Steve and Bucky. If I continue this, it will be Bucky x OC





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper stood awkwardly, feeling much smaller than he usually did under the gaze of two super soldiers. One of them, the infamous Captain America, the other being the Winter Soldier - the man responsible for the death of his grandparents.

Not that he ever knew his grandparents. Or particularly blamed Bucky Barnes for doing it. He knew it couldn’t be helped, and his dad knew that too. Jasper just had the luxury of hindsight. It was less than six months ago that he found out he even had a dad, let alone assassinated grandparents.

Tony Stark had really taken Jasper under his wing, encouraging to persue education, and helping him ‘come out of his shell’ as the nuns at his orphanage had been trying to do for years. Tony insisted on being called ‘Dad’ and took his roll as a father very seriously. What Jasper found out about Howard Stark since was a very good indication of why his father tried so hard.

It seemed that Tony, at least for the most part, forgave Bucky and Captain America, especially now he had a son to look after. Jasper was nearly 18 and hardly needed looking after anymore, but so long without parents had made him, admittedly, very clingly. Tony, it seemed, was very happy to cling right back.

So now the Iron Man was making amends, and officially inviting Bucky Barnes into his life, and with him, mending the breaks between all avengers.

“Cap,” Tony said cheerfully, as if no time has passed, “good to see you.” The pair hugged tightly, Bucky glancing around awkwardly, unsure of what to focus on.

Tony patted Steve’s cheek affectionately, before turning to Bucky, “Still got the whole goth look going, I see” Tony laughed, gesturing to the man’s black assault gear outfit, he pulled the assassin into a reluctant hug.

He stepped back, putting both arms around Jasper’s shoulders, “This one here is my son,” he told them proudly, Jasper felt a flutter of happiness in his chest.

“Your son!?” Steve exclaimed in disbelief, “but… Tony how long have…? What?”

“A recent addition,” he explained happily, “I didn’t know about him, he didn’t know about me. The kid had to get blood tested for pneumonia, any trace of Stark blood and I get altered immediately. The rest is history.”

“Wow,” Steve said, picking up Tony’s vibe and a smile dawning on his face, “that’s great. You’re a pa!”

“Don’t ever call me that again, Rogers.” Tony said sternly, trying to his his smile.

“What’s your name?” Bucky asked Jasper, out of the blue.

“Jaz… uh, Jasper,” he said awkwardly, blue eyes darting to his father looking for confirmation.

Bucky nodded, almost in approval, “I’m Bucky…”

“I know-”

“I killed your grandparents.”

Steve gasped, glaring at him, “Bucky!” Silence hung awkwardly between the small group. Jasper felt his father’s arm stiffen, and opted not to give a response.

To everyone’s surprise, Tony laughed.

“Wow, Cap. This guy has less social skills than a toaster oven,” he said with an uneasy grin. He turned to Bucky, “We know. We all know. It’s the thing everyone was purposely not saying. Learn to read the room.”

“Read the room?” Bucky repeated in confusion.

Tony laughed again, sounding more genuine, “You need a class in social cues or something. Listen, just don’t talk to much for now. You’re not good at it.”

Bucky nodded, eyes resting on Jasper in a way that made the young boy slightly uncomfortable, “You have a lovely son, Mr Stark.”

“Holy shit, now you just sound like a creeper. Cap, please control your BFF, he should not be allowed in civilised society.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look at that i continued it some. This means nothing

Steve and Bucky were now permanent residents in the Avengers Compound. Along with a few others. Tony was on edge, Jasper could see it in the way he walked. He wasn’t used to living with so many people, especially with the unspoken guilt hovering between their words. He was sorry, they were sorry right back; but the whole thing was just uncomfortable for everyone.

Steve was insistent on rebuilding their friendship. Which, to him, meant strapping Tony in his suit and dragging him along to small missions of infiltration. Jasper knew Tony didn’t like it, but he appreciated the Captain was trying to bond with him in the only way he knows how.

Unfortunately, Bucky was not invited on these missions. There were still people in the government who considered him a war criminal, and they could not risk him being sighted. And since Scott and Sam were often leaving on their own jobs, the compound was usually either overcrowded or empty.

Wanda and Vision were often around, but they had reasons to be alone. Reasons Jasper would rather not think about too much, did Vision even have genitals?

Anyway, Jasper was often left alone with Bucky. And, not that he was complaining or anything, but it was awful. Jasper imagined there was a time in the 1940’s where Bucky was actually okay to talk to, that time had long since passed.

“I once killed a man who looked very much like you,” Bucky declared one night, over a shared dinner.

Jasper nearly choked on his pasta, “Oh… kay,” he desperately tried to remind himself that it wasn’t Bucky’s fault, it was the years of physical and psychological torture, but it was still uncomfortable.

Bucky bit his lip, looking almost nervous between his long dark bangs, “Sorry, I, er… I couldn’t think of anything else to say.”

“Right, well… You haven’t really done a whole lot in 70 years. How about we talk about what the 1930’s were like?”

Bucky looked at his food, sadly. “I cannot recall my time before Hydra. A few things here and there, but nothing concrete.”

“Oh,” Jasper sighed, annoyed at himself for bringing it up, “maybe after dinner, we could watch a movie?”

Bucky’s eyes widened in delight at the prospect, “That sounds lovely,” he said with a broad smile. It was the first time Jasper had ever seen Bucky really smile, it was gorgeous. “I have seen very few movies,” Bucky continued happily, “but I want to catch up.”

That’s how they ended up sitting far too close on the large soft leather couch, popcorn resting between Jasper’s thighs and Bucky’s metal arm pressed coolly into his shoulder. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but Bucky would never even let Steve touch his metal arm, so Jasper considered it a privilege.

“I don’t understand,” Bucky said, brows furrowed in confusion, “why don’t they kiss now? Who cares if the octopus lady had the boat flipped?”

“The romantic vibe is gone,” Jasper explained, mouth full of popcorn. He swallowed quickly, “you know, you can’t just kiss someone, you have to wait for the right moment.”

Bucky’s eyes flitted to the smaller man, “wait for the right moment,” he repeated, with a look Jasper had seen him give many times. “Ariel is stupid,” he said, turning his attention back to the movie, “she should not wait too long.”

“No, people should never wait too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of Bucky x Original Male Character, but it’s just a meeting. I might write more, I might never again, who knows? I sure don’t. But I had fun with this so… Considering I have a crush on Bruce, I’m surprised I didn’t write about that. Anyway, if I do continue this - Jasper Stark is my male OC who is basically me. That’s right you get read self-insert fan fiction


End file.
